


White Destiny

by FranckBolton16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Panther Wanda, Shapeshifting, Smut, Snow Leopard Pietro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: El futuro siempre fue incierto para Clint; Nunca predijo lo que vivía, y por ello, tampoco se quejaba. Lo único que le daba significado a su vida, era el como poder llevarla, sea como sea.Pero las cosas siempre tienen que cambiar, ¿no?Tras conocer a un misterioso joven de cabellos platinados, su entorno dará un giro repentino que lo volverá a plantear sobre lo que en verdad debe querer.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 3





	White Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ Two-shot || Capítulos LARGOS.
> 
> ∆ Romance || Drama
> 
> ∆ AU Omegaverse || Híbridos-Cambiaformas 
> 
> ∆ Contenido sexual explícito (+18) || Mpreg

Al marcar el reloj a las 12:30 del mediodía, Clint espero pacientemente el que los alumnos se retiraran de todas las aulas. Guardaba sus cosas sin prisas, siendo eso buen aprovechamiento en lo que la escuela estaba siendo vaciada.

En cuanto guardó todos sus libros de enseñanzas, y ordenaba el escritorio principal, se dispuso a quitar sus anteojos de lectura, colgándolos en la parte superior de la camiseta celeste que traía puesta para hoy; Cerró su maleta de color negro para así sujetarla, concluyó el orden borrando todo lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón para dejar menos trabajo a los señores de la limpieza.

Salió directo a la puerta principal de la escuela para retirarse por hoy.

Su caminar no se detuvo; no disponía de un auto, u otro medio de transporte propio, pero estaba bien, no era ni largo ni complicado el camino hacia su hogar. Encontrándose en un pequeño pueblo en donde las zonas públicas de supermercados y demás tiendas se ubicaban a casi solo unas 7 cuadras de los vecindarios y barrios pequeños, y tener que gastar en un coche aún y si fuese de una sola persona… Lo encontraba innecesario. 

Y de todas formas, el sueldo de profesor no era ni la mitad de lo que debería ganar, y tampoco es que se esperaría más, siendo una de las únicas tres escuelas medias que el pueblo tenía, escuelas de bajos recursos.

Ni para una bicicleta se le alcanzaría.

Su caminata se fue yendo más a prisa, no como si pareciera urgente, pero en cuanto empezó a visualizar la carnicería lo motivó a no perder más tiempo en sus pensamientos.

Clint entró al lugar. Sacó de su bolsillo la cartera para preparar los billetes que tendría que gastar. Pidió conejo, no siendo bastante lo que tuvo que dar por ello. Suspiró en cuanto se dio cuenta que le alcanzaría para la cena de esa noche.

Agradeció el servicio antes de salir, dejó la carne dentro de su maleta y prosiguió su caminata, aunque está vez había ido del lado contrario, tomando un atajo oculto que lo llevaba al bosque cercano del pueblo.

Fue cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera. Sabía que no era un acto tan usual que un hombre bien vestido fuese hacia las zonas salvajes, donde no haría más que ensuciar tan buena vestimenta, y arriesgar a que los animales fuesen tras él, más cuando tenía carne fresca consigo.

Aunque, si bien, aquellas ideas no estaban tan alejadas de las razones del porqué Barton iba directo al bosque.

En cuanto estuvo más adentrado entre los árboles y arbustos llenos de insectos indefensos, se retiró su bolso para dejarlo cerca de un tronco. Sacó la bolsa que tenía el conejo dentro, para así empezar a alejarse, y así que fuese menos peso lo que tendría que cargar.

Atravesó una pequeña área rocosa que iba inclinada hacia abajo, caminando sin miedo, saltando en concentración a las piedras grandes que estuviesen más alejadas de otras; paso por el arroyo que tenía el pequeño camino de piedras que también pasaba de una a otra, llevándose consigo algunas salpicadas que le empaparon los zapatos, más no fue impedimento alguno. 

Cruzando todo, ya no hubo inconveniente alguno con que tener cuidado, así que aceleró más su caminar.

Hasta que llegó al inicio del río, en una catarata.

Sintió la brisa de pequeñas gotas que se producían gracias al aire que corría. Siempre era así a esas horas del día, por eso a Clint le gustaba siempre parar en esa parte del bosque. 

Además, era el lugar ideal para encontrarse a alguien… especial.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Traje un poco de comida, por si tienes hambre! 

Grito en lo que alzaba la bolsa con la carne, y la agitaba muy leve, esperando que, o el olor, o el sonido que daba la bolsa al moverse fuese suficiente para llamar la atención.

—Oye, sabes que no eres el único por aquí, cualquiera vendrá por esta pieza jugosa si no vienes y la devoras de una vez…

No hubo respuesta alguna, o aparición de algo. Soltó un suspiró hastiado, caminando un poco en círculos por si aquel llegaba en cualquier momento.

Inconscientemente, paró hacia la orilla del río, mirando su reflejo en distracción tenue.

Se inclinó hasta quedar de puntillas, dejó la bolsa a un lado y se lavó sus manos, que mantenía un poco del moho que tocó de los árboles en las que se apoyó en el camino, así como también aún tenía rastro de gis.

Estuvo tan centrado en que sus extremidades estuviesen limpias, que para cuando volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua, una segunda presencia se mostró detrás de él.

Era aquel.

Una pequeña bestia, albina, de manchas negras, con los ojos azules más resplandecientes que haya visto.

—¡Huh…!

Al tratar de levantarse y encararlo, terminó por ser empujado hacia el agua del río.

Desde el fondo del río, pudo ver como aquella bestia se acercó más a la orilla, haciendo en Clint un impulso para reincorporarse, y nadar hasta salir de allí.

Bueno, se dio cuenta que ahora… No había nadie más que un chico semidesnudo, de cabellos platinados, pero con el mismo tono azul en cada orbe. Teniendo una sonrisa ladina acompañada ahora.

—Buenos días profesor Barton, ¿ya iniciara las clases de hoy?

El hombre castaño rodó sus ojos en lo que negaba para sí; miro que el menor le alzaba una mano para ayudarle a salir, el cual ignoró sin cuidado, haciéndolo él mismo en salir por completo.

Le dio la espalda, tratando de frotarse inútilmente con sus manos para ayudarse a dar calor, pero en segundos, sintió que el de cabellos platinados le cubrió con un suéter negro, perteneciente a él.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Pietro —Trató de negarse.

—Morirás de una hipotermia, déjatela.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de empujarme al río.

Pietro no dijo más, tan solo dejó salir un "lo siento" entre susurros, frotando los hombros del mayor, que terminó por aceptar la prenda para calentarse.

Clint le miró un poco antes de desviar su mirada al suelo, notando la bolsa con el conejo.

—Te traje algo, supongo que ya habrás comido… Pero no quise venir con las manos vacías.

Pietro se acercó a abrirla, sonriendo entrelamiendo sus labios cuando olió el tan buen aroma del animal ya despellejado y un poco más conservado.

Comenzó a devorarlo, y sin evitarse, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar nuevamente la forma de la bestia que Clint miró junto a su reflejo.

Ahora tenía ante sus ojos la belleza pura de un leopardo de las nieves.

Una sonrisa pequeña se descubría de su rostro; Pietro era más tierno en su manera original, porque a pesar de lo adulto que era –Tanto de forma animal como humana–, él seguía actuando como si de un cachorro se tratara.

Casi se le olvidaba que incluso era un alfa.

Al terminar de comer, la humanidad de Pietro volvió a tener forma, aún y dejando sus orejas felinas, al igual que su cola. Miro como el mayor se sentaba en un tronco cercano, lo que lo hizo seguirlo para hacer lo mismo, estando junto a él.

—¿Por qué no asististe? Aún faltan semanas de que llegue tu celo. —Barton tocaba los cabellos platinados del menor.

—No tenía ánimos, además no había proyectos que entregar. —Mordía su labio, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño— Hubiese ido solo a perder el tiempo.

—Claro que no, has mostrado ser muy inteligente —Reconoció el profesor, mirando al alfa con una sonrisa incrédula— Banner incluso cree que tienes un buen futuro para las matemáticas.

Pietro se terminó separando del hombro, aunque mantenía el apego con el mayor.

—Pero no me gustan. Sabes que nada de eso me gusta.

Por supuesto que sabía eso, también el hecho de que aquel tema era inútil de ganar en contra del menor, así que decidió no insistir; no quería tener un pequeño pleito con el alfa mestizo.

Pietro soltó un bufido, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Clint, depositando un beso en la mejilla fría por la humedad que aún se encontraba.

—No estamos en la escuela, así que podemos hablar de otras cosas… Más íntimas.

Aquella propuesta hizo que el lado Omega del castaño saliera, aquel modo que tanto ha reprimido durante clase, y cualquier público, pero que solo Pietro ha logrado sacar a la luz.

Ahora fue él quien terminó recargado en el espacio entre la cabeza y el hombro del menor.

0-0-0-0-0

El futuro siempre fue algo incierto para Clint Barton.

Viniendo de una familia pequeña, compuesta originalmente por él, su hermana, y su madre; se mantenían en medio de trabajos de cualquier tipo, desde los empleos más sencillos, hasta los que requieren de mano dura y fuerza excesiva, eso había hecho la omega mayor de la familia para mantener a sus hijos. 

Por ello, Clint siempre se basó con esa idea, de que en la vida tienes que saber de todo, no conformándose con solo una cosa. 

Luego del fallecimiento de la señora Barton, y dos años después, que la decisión de su hermana fuera en seguir su vida de una manera diferente al seguir estudiando, Clint no se dio la oportunidad de llorar; al tener la mayoría de edad, comenzó a hacer más trabajos diversos, tal y como le había enseñado su madre.

No le importaba lo que pasaría después, no lo predecía; cualquier cosa que se le atravesará en el camino, tendría que saber manejarla, sin importar el problema que pudiese conllevar.

……

El puesto de profesor en una de las escuelas más cercanas había terminado por ser la única opción del momento; lo malo de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, es que tampoco había muchas oportunidades para trabajo, tomando en cuenta que también algunos mantenían el pensamiento retrógrada de que "un omega no debe dedicarse en trabajos con fuerzas excesivas".

Ser catalogado como un omega delicado era de las más molestas experiencias que Clint ha pasado en su desarrollo laboral.

El empleo de profesor fue un tanto difícil de obtener; el omega había tenido que realizar unos cursos en línea de diferentes materias escolares, con eso fue suficiente para una escuela de bajos recursos, con saber la explicación básica de cada uno había sido pan comido.

Había iniciado como maestro sustituto, pero al pasar el año, se había notado que inesperadamente había salido bueno para partir las clases de Biología, e incluso comunicarse con sus compañeros y alumnos, por lo que terminaron por darle un contrato completo, adaptándose por completo en la maestría.

…..

Si bien su vida había sido tranquila por ese momento; luego de su segundo año como profesor, las cosas se tornaron un poco más… Interesantes para Barton.

En el nuevo ingreso de ese ciclo, la atención de los estudiantes había caído en unos chicos que para Clint, su presencia le causaba cierta extrañeza.

Pietro y Wanda Maximoff, gemelos alfas; provenientes de Rusia, o eso había supuesto por su acento tan detonante en su habla.

Y es que no podían culpar, los hermanos poseían facciones muy atractivas; sus olores alfas eran los más curiosos que haya percibido uno en su vida, y un porte un tanto enigmático que podría causarte escalofrío, y a la vez atraerte demasiado.

La curiosidad aumentó un poco más en el mayor cuando había notado que aquellos no solían hablar mucho con nadie, ni siquiera a la mitad de su primer año habían logrado amistades, solo eran ellos dos.

Para el lado bueno que podía verles, es que ninguno causaba problemas, o no que los buscarán; no se hizo esperar que los demás estudiantes hablaran de ellos a sus espaldas; eso hizo que Clint saliera más de una vez en defensa de los gemelos, reprochando de que no debían de generar problemas a los compañeros de clase.

Y es que, por más que quería ignorar, no podía, le era difícil retirar esa pequeña sensación que aquellos les daba cada vez que los veía.

Más que nada, ese chico de cabellos platinados.

…..

Al segundo año de los gemelos, estos tuvieron que tomar grupos por separado, dejando a Barton precisamente como profesor de planta del grupo donde se encontraba Pietro Maximoff, así que por ende, su atención se iba únicamente al chico… Además de sus demás compañeros, claro estaba.

Desde entonces, Clint podía jurar que nunca había visto ojos tan brillantes en un azul tan hermoso como los tenía el gemelo masculino.

Primero había pensado que era producto de su imaginación el hecho de que el mocoso alfa fuese a mirarle casi la mayoría del tiempo, realmente no creía que causara impresión alguna en aquel misterioso muchacho.

Después desistió la idea de que fuese solo una ilusión pesada, cuando Pietro se atrevió a acercarse más.

Había iniciado con preguntarle cosas sobre su clase, en un principio fue muy crédulo para pensar que si era así, pero tras ver las actividades bien hechas por parte del más joven, Clint se dio cuenta que el europeo no había más que sacado una excusa para hablarle.

Una buena jugada, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado extraño para el mayor, y algo difícil el ver cómo el alfa tomó una gran confianza repentina, mientras que con los demás alumnos parecía que ni siquiera existían para él; Prefería hablar con un hombre de casi 30 años, que con jóvenes de su edad.

Aún así, no se negó a entablar la comunicación que el menor le ofrecía. Gracias a eso, conocía más lados de Pietro que no pensó que tendría, así como descubrir que en realidad tenía un gran humor, que obviamente no era compartido con cualquiera, más que con su gemela, y por supuesto, con el omega.

Por un lado, secretamente eso lo hizo sentir afortunado.

…..

El amor había sido algo que Clint jamás se le ocurrió pasar en algún momento de su vida.

Lo único cercano que tuvo de una "pareja" fueron las veces que solo encontraba alfas para satisfacerse sexualmente, o incluso betas para pasar su celo cuando el dolor era demasiado. Uno de los elegidos había sido un compañero de la escuela; Bruce Banner, profesor de Matemáticas.

El hombre beta había sido buena compañía para esos días calurosos, malamente eso acabó en cuanto Banner había comenzado a tener sentimientos románticos, algo que en definitiva Clint no estaba interesado.

El amor nunca fue de su interés, si bien se basaba principalmente en la experiencia que vivió su difunta madre, al haber tenido dos hijos con el mismo alfa, pero al final nunca hubo más que la responsabilidad compartida de paternidad, para que al final el mismo imbécil terminara por dejarlos por otro omega.

Entre eso, y demás razones menores, es que Clint no tenía intenciones de formalizar una relación romántica.

Bien, el presente se estaría burlando del pasado. Justo después de que las emociones del omega comenzaban a alborotarse mucho más ante los momentos a solas que tenía con el alfa menor.

No sabía si era porque Pietro le miraba en la mayoría del tiempo en clases, tanto como si su vida dependiera casi de eso, o porque de plano descaradamente sus pequeñas bromas al castaño eran una manera para nunca tratar de desviar su atención.

Estaba consciente de que estaba mal, ¡Era mayor que él! Básicamente faltaba un año para que el menor cumpliera la mayoría de edad, sin embargo, ante los roles que tenían dentro de la escuela, por supuesto que seguiría viéndose muy indebido.

Pensó que era simple calentura; Intentó con acostarse con el primer alfa que se le cruzará después de salir de la escuela ese día. Pero para su más fuerte desgracia, su mente le hacía una mala broma al interpretar a Pietro con cualquiera que estuviese encima suyo.

El intento fallido fue suficiente para darse cuenta que el problema era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. 

Le gustaba Pietro; Ya era demasiado inútil negarse a cosas muy obvias, terminó por aceptarlo, pero por supuesto, no iba a hacer absolutamente nada, quizás reducir el sentimiento, pero demostrarlo no había estado para nada en sus planes.

Claro que ignorar la situación no había sido algo bastante fácil; no con los ojos azules tan penetrantes encima de su ser, ni el que el chico siguiera prefiriendo su compañía, incluso por encima de su hermana, y tampoco con que le tomara por hacer bromas que bien su corazón no evitaba por tomarlo como un coqueteo descarado.

No obstante, quizás la idea de que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos no era tan descabellada; antes de que el menor se tomará descanso de la escuela a causa de su celo, había intentado llamar mucho más su atención… con la intención de aparearse con él.

.….

—¿Escuchaste? El comisario notó una silueta blanca para cuándo terminó la guardia anoche, ¡Muchos dicen que puede tratarse de un leopardo de las nieves!

Eso había salido de la boca de uno de sus vecinos, y de otras personas del pueblo; un rumor que poco a poco comenzaba a ser creíble.

Aquello había comenzado desde su segundo año en la escuela, y hasta ahora había sido confirmado por el comisario Rogers, que tras terminar su turno nocturno, había presenciado a la bestia albina, como algunos se tomaron la molestia de apodar.

También algunos agregaban que en veces, aquella criatura se veía acompañada por una pantera, lo que aumentó mucho más la curiosidad de Clint en respecto a la relación de ambos felinos.

Claro, como no quiso verse muy chismoso, decidió por investigar por su cuenta. 

Sacaba información respecto a ello en libros; la biblioteca de la escuela había sido su salvación, puesto a que si lo hacía en el del pueblo, sería arriesgarse mucho a que alguien descubriera su gran interés por saber más sobre aquellos animales.

Pero claro, la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado.

Pietro se había burlado del interés que el mayor tenía en respecto al tema, lo que hizo que Clint se sintiera un poco avergonzado, para que en segundos cambiara la emoción por una más orgullosa.

El omega notó la incomodidad del menor en cuanto a su decisión de seguir con el tema.

—Deberían dejarlos en paz, solo causarán que se sientan inseguros. Si siguen así, correrán riesgo de que les lleguen a hacer algo que no les gustará.

Las palabras de Maximoff habían hecho que Clint se pusiera tenso, no sabiendo si porque esa idea fuese probable, o porque había sonado... como una amenaza.

Al segundo, el más joven se disculpó, disponiendo a retirarse, dejando al profesor perplejo. 

Después de ese día, Pietro ya no había vuelto a hablar con Barton; seguía sintiendo su mirada, pero la comunicación se había cortado.

Fue irrefutable que su omega se sintiera deprimido; se había acostumbrado a la compañía, que la ausencia fue como una repentina apuñalada de pequeño desprecio.

Se tomó tiempo para pensarlo, no fue mucho; para el quinto día después de lo sucedido, Clint se dispuso a ir a hablarle después de clases.

No obstante su plan había sido retenido por uno de los tantos alfas con el cual ha pasado noches de sexo, arremetiéndose a Clint para que le diera la atención que le exigía como Omega, para calmar los calores de su celo que estaba comenzando.

Fue ahí cuando Clint, antes de intentar defenderse, Pietro terminó por adelantarse.

El otro alfa había retrocedido al segundo ataque; cuando Clint se había incorporado, había notado la razón del susto.

Los ojos de Pietro brillaban más de lo normal, y los colmillos en sus dientes eran tan anormales, así como las garras de sus manos.

Y sus facciones, no eran humanas.

La reacción pasmada había sido mostrada, asustando al peliplateado y causando que terminara huyendo de allí, pero Clint no se quedó como idiota, y corrió tras él.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio irse al bosque, haciendo que el profesor pensará más de dos veces antes de adentrarse. 

Entre tanto arbusto y lodo por la reciente lluvia, Clint había terminado por rendirse en buscar el paradero del más joven, pero al intentar retomar el regreso a la salida, terminó por dar malos pasos, hasta caer y quedar inconsciente.

Sin embargo, recuerda haber visto la silueta de aquella bestia albina, y luego la del gemelo masculino.

……

Al despertar ese mismo día, lo primero que encontró fue que estaba en una cama, y miró que estaban ambos gemelos, con Pietro en el rincón, mientras Wanda estaba sentada en la orilla de la misma.

Había sido refugiado en la casa de los Maximoff, el cual se ubicaba exactamente adentrándose al bosque, y eso había sido primero suficiente para Clint en saber el porqué Pietro se había ido hacia dicho lugar.

Pero luego recordó el incidente con ambos alfas.

La chica de cabellos marrones los había dejado solos, y en esa tarde, Clint escuchó muchas cosas por parte de Pietro; desde disculpas, hasta la confesión de sus sentimientos por él.

El Omega interior de Clint se había emocionado, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra confesión… Menos esperada se había dado.

—La Bestia albina de la cual tanto hablan… Soy yo. Soy un leopardo de las nieves.

Aquello fue suficiente explicación, por lo menos para saber el porqué hace horas, el alfa se había visto tan diferente.

Pietro y Wanda eran híbridos-cambiaformas –Ella había resultado ser la pantera–, unos de los pocos que quedaban en todo el mundo, que tuvieron que llegar a adaptarse en el mundo humano para protegerse de los cazadores que aún seguían en busca de sus pieles de animal. 

Más de una vez, Barton había oído sobre aquellos seres; Su madre pocas veces les había platicado a él y su hermana sobre el tema, que básicamente, los cambiaformas fueron el origen de lo que son los instintos de su segundo género.

Pero también había sido casi confirmado que aquellos híbridos se extinguieron alrededor en los últimos años, por eso la incredulidad había atraído las dudas del omega, pero con la insistencia del mismo alfa, no encontró manera de buscar gesto de burla.

No quedó duda alguna en cuanto vio a Pietro transformarse frente suyo.

Cómo había dicho él, era un Leopardo puro, el mismo que había estado asustando a la gente del pueblo, y el que incitaba a los cazadores a encontrarlo.

Tenerlo más cerca parecía irreal, pero estaba sucediendo; Sentir ese pelaje tan terso, peludo, pero hermoso. Era increíble que incluso en medio de su forma original, Pietro podía transmitirle muchas emociones.

Calma, seguridad... Y amor.

Le había dado la opción de olvidar todo aquello, con la condición de que no revelara su secreto.

Obviamente, Clint no se alejó; no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Pietro, no solo por la gran curiosidad de lo que los gemelos eran; tanto por su lado consciente como el de su omega, el castaño se negaba a seguir reprimiendo todas las emociones agradables que solo lograba sentir con Pietro; Lo decidió desde que el alfa se atrevió a arriesgarse a mostrar su verdadera identidad por él, para defenderlo.

Aún y si en pocos momentos sintiera inseguridad, tenerlo cerca había dado solución a ello, y el sorprendente apoyo de Wanda había sido suficiente para ambos en tener una relación.

Por supuesto que había sido todo a escondidas del resto del mundo, pero no le importaba. 

Quizás tener a Pietro a su lado, es la primera cosa que él querría asegurar que estuviera dentro del futuro que le propusiera el destino.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Clint estaba terminando de revisar algunas tareas de los estudiantes. Mientras que un pequeño porcentaje de su atención estaba en el teléfono, esperando que emitiera sonido de mensaje o llamada, lo que sea, estaba bien.

Pietro le había dicho que se sentía extraño en medio de un mensaje, fue lo primero y último que le envió durante todo el día, y lo tenía preocupado, aunque eso ya estaba desde mucho antes de ese momento, pues Pietro seguía evitando el tema de lo que haría después de la graduación.

Bien Barton sabía que probablemente el menor no estaba preparado para hablar sobre eso, pero ya faltaban pocos meses para el fin del ciclo escolar, y aún no le había dicho nada. Tampoco es que quisiera estar detrás suyo insistiendo a qué le dijera alguna palabra, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse dejado de un lado.

Se supone que eran pareja, y solo obtenía rechazo.

Odiaba sentirse inseguro. Había tenido experiencias desagradables sobre relaciones tóxicas –aun y siendo únicamente sexuales–, no era bonito, por eso se le hacía un pésimo gusto que ahora fuese él quién estuviera con esas actitudes, por más que fuese diferente porque era un noviazgo oficial.

Decidió apagar su teléfono, quitando ese poco porcentaje para juntarlo en toda su atención a las tareas que debía revisar de los mocosos; que mejor que tachar los errores ortográficos como la falta de información, apenas y completaron menos de la mitad de lo que había pedido el Omega.

Justo cuando su celular no mostraba señal de activado, escucho los golpeteos en la ventana de su habitación.

Al levantarse y abrir la cortina, se encontró a su novio, esperando ser acogido.

Clint frunció sus cejas en lo que abría. Ignorando la pequeña sensación de entre conmoción y malestar en su interior.

—¿Que demonios? ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta principal como una…?

—No soy una "persona normal". —Interrumpió para corregir al profesor, entrando a la habitación.

—Aún así, pudiste haberte pasado como uno —Regañó Barton— Alguien pudo verte.

Cerró la ventana, volviéndola a cubrir con las cortinas. Volteo a ver al menor, que se sentaba en la cama.

—Nadie me vio, relájate. —Se defendió Pietro, suspirando con pesadez— Por favor, no quiero que me sermones…

Barton estaba por reclamar, pero pudo lograr percibir el aroma deprimente del alfa, por lo que decidió mantener silencio, o al menos hasta que encontró juntar otras palabras para soltar.

—¿Que pasa, niño?

Se fue acercando para sentarse a su lado. Esperaba que Maximoff se recostara en su hombro, pero se mantuvo firme, aún y con la expresión cabizbaja.

—Wanda se irá después de la graduación.

Clint se tomó un segundo para sentir sorpresa, pero luego la confusión le había tocado.

—Bueno, seguro ella quiere estudiar la universidad…

Pietro chistó los dientes.

—Lo sé, se irá a estudiar medicina. —Se tocó sus cabellos plateados con lo que parecía ser frustración— Ella… ella quiere seguir su vida como humana…

—¿Eso acaso es malo? —Preguntó el omega, sin poder hallar el sentido malo a lo que su novio le decía— Pietro, es normal que ella quiera dar un camino diferente, además, supongo que tú también ya escogiste una carrera para seguir…

—¡Por supuesto que no! N-Ni siquiera pienso seguir en este mundo…

Las palabras del alfa lo habían deslocado. A su vez que también sintió de repente que la contrariedad le picaba un poco. 

No dijo nada, supo que fue suficiente su semblante exasperado para Pietro en entender que había cosas por las que aún no han tocado, por el mismo alfa que nunca supo en qué momento hablarlo.

Se levantó para quedar en frente del humano y poder expresar mejor lo que tenía que decir. 

A Clint no le importaba, solo quería que el platinado soltara lo que tenía que saber.

—Tú sabes que los híbridos se están extinguiendo. —Pietro poco a poco dejó de dar su atención al castaño, centrándose en sus propias palabras— Algunos se están acostumbrando a esta nueva vida. Otros están haciendo sus propias manadas para sobrevivir, sin importar que sean de diferentes tipos de animales. 

Un lado de Clint estaba temiendo por dónde iba lo que el peliplateado le decía; Aún así, no precipitó en una reacción. 

—Y bueno, también están los que… Tratan de juntarse con otro de la misma especie, o cualquiera que sea compatible… Para reproducirse.

Bien, ahora sí reaccionó. Dudas seguían, pero no es como que no tuviera las respuestas; a decir verdad, el Omega solo quería negarse a lo que podía ser algo que no le beneficiaría.

Estaba tratando de que sus sentidos no se nublaran por el miedo y el enojo. Para el colmo, Pietro le miró en señal de que dijera algo, y no cualquier cosa, sino como que terminara lo que trataba de decirle.

A Barton le pareció algo descarado, y cobarde.

—¿Te vas a ir? —Fue lo que pudo decir, y lo que entendió. Pietro estaba por decir algo, pero no lo quiso dejar— Quieres encontrar a otro Leopardo, eso quiere decir que te vas.

Fue suficiente para mantener callado un poco más al alfa. Más porque estaba sintiendo el pesar que Clint tenía, y le era incómodo. 

En segundos se reincorporó al escuchar una risa repentina por parte del mayor. 

—No entiendo porque te molestas con Wanda, ella se irá, pero tú también, ¿cuál es el sentido de la pelea? 

Maximoff gruñó— ¡Ella se va para seguir jugando a ser una estúpida humana! —Denigró.

—Tomó una decisión, algo que ella quiere. Escogió su propio camino. —Clint alcanzó a gruñir— Así como tú escogiste el tuyo.

Fue en turno del híbrido para mirar al omega con cierto dolor, combinado con desconcierto. Sabía que no estaba contento con su decisión, y lo hacía ver cómo si fuese el malo de toda la situación.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo? Te molesta mi plan de vida, pero a Wanda hasta la elogias. —Reclamó entre rugidos leves— ¿Por qué me críticas a mí por mis decisiones?

—¡Porque en tu decisión estoy yo de por medio, quieras o no! 

Con eso, Pietro entendió que quizás si era el malo en todo eso.

No es como que Clint no hubiera pensado antes en las posibilidades de que el menor alfa pudiese seguir su vida en otro lado fuera del pueblo, incluso fue de los pocos momentos en las que llegaba a sentir pequeñas inseguridades y arrepentimientos de haber aceptado al chico en su corazón; No creía en las relaciones a distancia, pero hubiera tratado de intentarlo si Pietro hubiese querido eso.

Para su desgracia, la cosa salió peor. Prácticamente el mocoso quería largarse, ir a buscar otra pareja que fuese compatible con él y pudiesen procrear.

—¿N-No crees que es una decisión precipitada? Puede que necesites pensarlo mejor…

Le fastidiaba, porque ni siquiera podía decirle que era una idea tan mala, era normal que Pietro quisiera mantener su especie, sabía que nunca toleró este mundo nuevo. No podía convencerlo de algo mejor.

Jamás tuvo peros para las consecuencias que tuviese en toda su vida, siempre acepto la realidad, que no todo era para siempre, ¿Por qué ahora era excepción?

—Yo… —Desvió su mirada azul— No es una idea que tuve hace poco. 

Clint se quedó congelado por segundos, procesando un poco, tratando de descifrar lo que el menor quiso decir con eso. 

Era el colmo.

—¿Lo planeaste, incluso antes de conocerme? 

Al verlo asentir muy leve, Clint se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda bastante enfurecido ahora. 

La pesadumbre se incrementó sin evitarse, aunque no le importaba mucho ahora.

—Clint, perdón…

—¿Entonces jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Todo ese parloteo de que yo te gustaba y que querías estar conmigo? ¿Que acaso todo eso fue mentira?

El híbrido estaba por querer decir algo, pero retrocedió al cerrar nuevamente su boca. Parecía que buscaba otras palabras.

No se esforzó mucho.

—Se me salió todo de control, m-mi intención no era ilusionarte…

Clint volvió a reír, más leve. Casi esforzándose para que fuese un reemplazo de sus ganas de llorar; El peliplateado trato de acercarse mientras repetía varias veces las disculpas. El Omega solo lo empujó.

—¡A la mierda Maximoff! Eres un grandísimo imbécil.

Explotó, y no sabía si eso era bueno. Muy pocas veces estaba en ese tipo de situaciones, como se había dicho, iba aceptar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su vida.

Pero eso era demasiado. Haber confiado mucho en lo que parecía una nueva experiencia, algo sin que preocuparse, porque parecía inofensivo.

Vaya idiota.

—Clint… 

Se atrevió a mirarlo un poco, tan solo de reojo, y fue suficiente para no solo notarlo en su expresión, sino también en su aroma, que estaba muy avergonzado, arrepentido.

Más no permitió que siguiera, no quería proseguir con eso, ya era definitivo lo que pasaría, y no había nada para evitarlo.

—Solo vete.

La firmeza ya no se encontraba en su postura, su voz daba indicio quebrado y débil, aún y si se contenía un poco; quería estar solo.

Para bien, a Pietro le fue suficiente, por lo que retorno a la ventana, saliendo por dónde vino.

Barton no se tomó la molestia de ver si el menor había tenido cuidado; de todas formas, sus ojos ya habían sido inundados por las lágrimas.

*********

El transcurso de la semana fue malo en tanto a los ánimos del mayor. Solo podía sentir amargura cuando entraba a aquel lugar para partir las clases.

No es como que Barton odiara la escuela, o si la considerara como uno de los empleos del cual se debe haber arrepentido de tomar, incluso llegó a apreciar su nueva profesión de maestro, quizás por el hecho de que la misma materia en la cual se encargaba había sido más interesante de lo que había esperado, además de que también le ha ayudado a redescubrir gustos que nunca creyó tener.

Sin embargo, claro que algo había hecho de la escuela una razón importante del cual tenerla con algo más de cariño.

Pero ahora…

Cada clase que terminaba últimamente solo podía sentir impaciencia de salir del aula. No era necesidad desesperada, pero no quería estar más tiempo en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el gemelo masculino.

Luego de la pequeña discusión, no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y Clint evitaba cualquier contacto visual si no era necesario; para su fortuna Pietro tampoco ha hecho mucho para llamar su atención más que mirarlo en silencio, como de costumbre.

Aunque claro, Barton sentía la necesidad del alfa en querer hablarle, acercarse, y no es como que él no quisiera lo mismo, pero luego de saber todo los planes de vida de aquel, lo menos que podía hacer es al menos acostumbrarse nuevamente a su soledad.

Quería creer que no sería tan difícil, pero ya estaba por terminarse la semana, y las cosas seguían sintiéndose tensas e incómodas. 

Y para peor, lo primero que hacía al llegar a su casa era ponerse a llorar mientras se preparaba su almuerzo de la tarde.

Pero lo intentaba superar.

Casi fue un año de relación con el mismo alfa, fue un gran récord de lo que acostumbraba a tener en relaciones. Además de aclarar que, oficialmente fue un primer noviazgo.

El primero y el único que tendría en su vida, suficiente para saber que estar enamorado podía ser la cosa más hermosa, y dolorosa del mundo. 

Quizás del universo completo.

¿Enamorado? Si. Clint se enamoró.

Se enamoró de un estúpido mocoso que nunca tuvo claras sus razones de lo que vivía, que en vez de tratar de seguir luchando en lo que debía ser su forma de vida, decidió jugarla de humano estúpido que enamora por doquier, para que luego le rompa el corazón a uno con decirle que se iría a copular con otro que fuese compatible.

Incluso se sintió inservible por un segundo, solo porque no podría concebir los hijos que Pietro tanto anhelaba; no importaba que fuese un omega, los híbridos no pueden reproducirse con los humanos por la obvia incompatibilidad.

Que tan miserable resultó que fueran esos momentos de su impredecible vida.

Por supuesto que no sería fácil quitarse a Pietro, ¿Cómo pudo creer que lo lograría? Se sentía demasiado tonto, e iluso, por eso, y porque se enamoró de un híbrido que nunca pertenecería a su mundo.

Se enamoró… De un chico que parecía tan increíble como para ser real.

Necesitaba decírselo. Si no podía seguir fingiendo que estaría bien, al menos podía acabar todo eso de una vez.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de que eso hiciera cambio alguno de las decisiones de Pietro, pero aún así tenía la necesidad, de que al menos… Fuese considerado en decirle el porqué de sus acciones.

…..

Al último día de la semana, cuando estuvo decidido en volver a enfrentar a Maximoff, su inasistencia a clases arruinó sus planes.

El Omega solo pudo maldecir para sus adentros, pero no le quedó de otra más que tomar el plan de ir hacia su casa, o buscarlo en cualquier lugar del bosque, y por más que ya no se estuviesen viendo, estaba seguro de que Pietro se podría encontrar en dónde las cataratas.

Al terminar las clases ese día, no espero ni un segundo a salir, aún y manteniendo su postura que no delatara su urgencia.

Estaba por pasar al estacionamiento de la escuela, pero fue ahí cuando cayó en la sorpresa de que la gemela Maximoff estaba saliendo unos segundos después de él.

Optó por una idea imprevista.

Disminuyó su velocidad, esperando a que la extranjera pasara cerca suyo.

—Wan… Señorita Maximoff, ¿Me da un momento, por favor? 

Ella lo miró. Tomándose unos segundos, se veía algo dudosa. Clint temió un poco de que probablemente estuviese molesta por lo ocurrido con su hermano.

Pero no pudo retractarse, ni siquiera logró pensarlo al ya tenerla cerca suyo. Caminaron hasta otra zona con menos gente.

—Me sorprende que me hables, a pesar de que noto tu inseguridad. —Soltó sin cuidado la alfa, asegurada de que nadie estaba cerca.

El castaño suspiró. No le tomó desprevenido que fuera directa, era una de las tantas cosas que ella y Pietro tienen de parecido.

—Entonces sabes que no te hablo por algo de la escuela, así que… —Alzó una ceja, decidido a tampoco tenerse con rodeos— ¿Por qué Pietro no asistió?

—Pensé que no me hablarías por algo de la escuela. —La híbrida burló un poco; La pregunta sonó tal y como un profesor haría— Se quedó en casa, aunque… Puede que ya se haya ido a la cueva detrás de la catarata.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente aclaración, respondiéndose él mismo el resto del porqué no vio al hermano de la chica.

Su celo había llegado.

—Aun falta unos días —Clint recordaba los periodos de celo que tenían los gemelos; Para los híbridos no eran cada tres meses como a los humanos, sino un poco menos, y no duraban más que de 3 días, sin pasarse un día más, o menos.

El quejido de Wanda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y la notó un poco inquieta.

—Este celo le durará unos días más, y los que le siguen también. —Trataba de explicar— Él… Se puede decir que está en las etapas fuertes de apareamiento, cuando la fertilidad es más que asegurada, sin excepción.

Ante la explicación rápida de la alfa, Clint solo pudo asentir con levedad. 

Bien, eso no significaba algo bueno.

—Necesita… A alguien con quien pueda tener a sus cachorros.

La noche de su discusión con el menor llegó a su mente. Quedó un poco aturdido al ver que realmente la necesidad de Pietro era grande.

Y él comportándose bastante egoísta.

—Oye, sobre la discusión con mi hermano…

Clint estremeció al ver que Wanda pareció que leyó su mente. Trató de impedir palabra alguna.

—Escucha, no tienes que explicar nada. —Trató de dar una sonrisa, aunque fuese diminuta— Él tomó su decisión, y creo que está bien que él quiera seguir manteniendo su especie…

La chica gruñó leve.

—No finjas que no te duele. —Regañó, o eso le pareció a Clint— Puede que lo entiendas, pero eso no significa que para ti esté bien.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Clint estaba que se moría por dentro; Las ganas de llorar volvieron a sí, y quería echarse en cama hasta dejar pasar todo lo que debía pasar.

—Mi hermano fue un idiota al no decirte nada de lo que haría, incluso yo pensé que cambiaría de idea cuando él intentó acercarse a ti, cuando comenzó a interesarse más en este mundo, solo porque "el profesor de biología era un omega lindo".

El rubor en las mejillas de Barton fue inevitable de salir por las palabras entre comillas de la chica híbrida, pero se cuidó lo debido para no desatar su nerviosismo. 

Pero, la curiosidad también fue una reacción que le activo en el mayor por lo que decía.

Wanda sujetó más su mochila, caminando hasta una pared cercana, y recargarse en esta mientras que se miraba como con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera se quejaba mucho de la estupidez humana. En vez de eso, prefería hablar de ti, del como le gustabas, y de la curiosidad que despertaste en él, tanto del modo omega como persona, y como te digo, pensé que gracias a ti, podría haber cambiado un poco de lo que querría hacer, pero… —Se detuvo. Fue rascando el puente de su nariz.

Clint no necesitó de saber lo que le seguía.

Tampoco es que quería seguir oyendo sobre lo que Pietro pensaba de él, y es que no quería seguir llenándose la cabeza con pequeñas esperanzas de que lo que hubo entre ellos podía ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa. 

Pero de algo estaba seguro, es que… Por lo menos Pietro nunca buscó lastimarlo; eso no quitaba que le tuviera cierta molestia, pero no era mucho mayor como aquella noche.

No sabía si ya estaba en resignación de aceptar cualquier cosa, como siempre.

—Necesito hablar con él. —No tuvo pero alguno por parte de la gemela— Había querido primero ignorarlo, y que así fuese menos mi inquietud para cuando se fuera...

—Pésima idea. —Opinó la chica; él concordó entre risas— Solo dile como te sientes, mi hermano es tonto, pero puede llegar a ser comprensivo.

No dudaba de eso en lo absoluto; Clint sonrió sin querer.

—Habla con él en cuanto pase su celo… —pensó un poco— o puedes arriesgar la estabilidad de tu trasero, e ir directo a la cueva…

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se teñía más de carmín por las palabras de la híbrida.

Si bien era evidente que llegó a tener sus encuentros íntimos con el peliplateado, pero ninguno fue dentro del celo de alguno de los dos. Aún y si sabían que no podían causar un embarazo, el sexo con un cambiaformas podía ser un tanto… Fuerte, más de lo que un humano podría soportar.

No le quedó de otra más que esperar, así que su camino fue dado de regreso a su hogar.

Esperaba que los días se fueran dando rápido, y que luego de eso, Pietro aún pudiese verlo con los mismos ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pietro Maximoff no tuvo la suerte de tener una vida fácil.

Cuando nacieron él y su hermana Wanda, su familia trataba de protegerse de los ataques de los cazadores; fue el comienzo de la lucha para exigir su existencia en el mundo que ahora estaba siendo adueñado por los humanos, en donde nada más que los instintos Alfas y Omegas eran aceptados por la sociedad.

Los cambiaformas estaban desapareciendo por la intolerancia y las mentes débiles.

Al crecer, a los gemelos no les quedó de otra más que adaptarse al mundo de los humanos; al morir sus padres, sabían que solo tenían que depender de su lado humano físico para sobrevivir entre aquellos seres impertinentes.

Sin embargo, Pietro se negaba a rendirse; él nunca negaría lo que era en realidad, y no se atrevería a aceptar esa nueva era. Los humanos eran los intrusos, eran los que no pertenecían ahí, y por eso es que no se dejaría amedrentar, y seguiría manteniéndose, no importa qué, ni cómo, lo conseguiría, pero su descendencia nunca moriría, a cómo dé lugar, encontraría la forma de que su sangre y especie continuara con vida.

Había creído firmemente en mantener la idea, hasta que las cosas se complicaron conforme el crecimiento, y haber comenzado ha ir a la escuela.

……

Había resultado ser bueno en aquel lugar; Las materias no era algo que considerara difícil, maestros lo elogiaban por ser uno de los mejores en cada clase, y su semblante reservado y callado también había sido bueno para su conducta.

Así como eso podía ser algo increíble, también era extrañable.

No tardó en recibir las molestias de sus demás compañeros. El margen del "perfecto estudiante" era blanco preciso para burlas, apodos denigrantes; también el hecho de que su cercanía con su hermana fuese tanta hasta ser mal vista, que llegaban a tacharlo con el tabú de la incestuosidad. 

Aunque para Pietro, eso fue una pena; no era su culpa que sus hermanos no los quisieran lo suficiente como para que no entiendan que el amor de familia puede ser de las mejores cosas de la vida.

Wanda era su todo, si bien era la única familia que tenía en el mundo, pero había ese lazo tan fuerte, quizás una de las ventajas de haber nacido juntos, y haber sido criados para siempre amarse y protegerse uno al otro.

Al ver que los humanos no eran capaces de ver eso, y más cosas que Pietro había experimentado, lo hacía mantener su decisión de que la descendencia de su familia siga.

Nunca pertenecería a ese mundo, y no habría nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

…..

En el segundo año de la escuela, los gemelos habían sido separados en diferentes grupos. 

Tras eso, el alfa pudo notar que su hermana comenzaba a hacer amigos nuevos, algo que si por un lado le agradaba, por otro le disgustaba.

No era como si quisiera hacer amigos. Nunca se sintió confiado con nadie, menos si se trataba de humanos tontos; era bastante reservado y antipático en cuanto era "convivir" con los demás chicos. En definitiva, no esperaba que alguien se acercara.

Bien pudo seguir haciéndola del estudiante asocial, pero precisamente en ese ciclo, fue cuando sus emociones comenzaron a revolotear por el profesor omega de biología; Clint Barton.

Pietro admitía que no sería el primer omega quien llamaba su atención, pero… Quizás si el primer humano; el primer hombre que le podría dar beneficio a la duda a este mundo de porquería. Quizás estaba alucinando, ¿Pero qué más daba? De aquí a que finalizara su educación académica, debía de tener una buena distracción.

Así que si, optó por sabrosearse al profesor de cabellos castaños y hermosos orbes esmeraldas.

Había sólo limitándose con verlo, pero poco a poco la idea de formar vínculo alguno era demasiado tentador, casi como si fuera una necesidad. Había sentido que era de los más confuso e inusual sentirse de esta manera, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente en cuanto comenzó a "tener problemas" con la materia del profesor Barton.

Había logrado ser buena excusa para hablar, luego tomó más iniciativa, y las pláticas fueron siendo más constantes. Lo mejor, es que Barton también comenzó a dar interés en eso.

Era la primera vez que Pietro sentía que podía ser abierto con alguien ajeno a él, alguien quien no fuese Wanda; Clint no era peligroso, realmente sentía un aura bastante tranquila, y con su actitud dejaba en claro que no era cualquier omega que podría dejarse sumir. Era determinado, directo, juicioso, y divertido, sobretodo cuando le seguía la corriente en sus chistes y juegos.

Y sobretodo, era muy sexy.

No le costó admitir que realmente gustaba de su profesor, más de lo que había imaginado, y la curiosidad volvía a él, porque sin duda eran emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas experiencias con otros omegas.

Por más que era un nuevo sentimiento, no le temía ni le daba duda a ello, y tampoco en demostrarlo, incluso Wanda se había dado cuenta de su fascinación por el hombre, y por eso no fue mucha su resistencia a hablarle del Omega como el típico adolescente enamorado, y bien eso era un tema de burla para su gemela, pero eso fue lo último que a Pietro le importó.

Tiempo después, no conforme ser solo un alumno más, el alfa se iba inclinando más a los coqueteos en lugar de bromas inofensivas, nada diferente con estas mismas al tener la misma esencia que procuraba dar como lado especial para el profesor. 

No obstante, parece que su plan de conquista no había funcionado del todo, así que había pensado en ser más notorio conforme querer insinuarse románticamente al mayor.

Aunque no ayudó mucho el que su celo estuviese cerca.

Con eso había querido conseguir algo, una señal que mostrara a Clint lo que sentía, el anhelo que no quería aparearse con ningún otro Omega más que con él. 

¡Hasta se había asegurado de que fuese seguro! Evitar alguna infección sexual, o incluso un embarazo, más por este último, pero sabía que por la obvia incompatibilidad era imposible surgir procreación alguna, así que si, mierda, podía satisfacerse con Barton.

Malamente, y de nueva cuenta, no había conseguido nada de eso, pues terminó por pasar su temporada en solitario, en la cueva detrás de la catarata, donde acostumbra estar durante esos días calurosos. 

Sin embargo, a comparación de su primera maniobra, aseguraba de que el hermoso profesor de biología estaba más que enterado de sus intenciones de doble sentido.

Con eso había sido suficiente para Pietro, en por lo menos dejar pasar otro tiempo más en no ser algo más para Clint Barton.

…..

Había querido que después de todo, las cosas cambiaran para bien, que al menos pudiese ser más fácil para Pietro en querer estar a lado del Omega.

Pero las cosas se fueron complicando, al grado de que un pequeño inconveniente lo hiciera salirse de su propia burbuja romántica, y comenzar a preocuparse por cosas más severas.

Cada vez era menos su seguridad de poder pasar libremente en su forma animal entre algún rincón oculto del pueblo, pues se intensificaban los "rumores" sobre que un leopardo de las nieves estaba por ahí.

Esto obviamente no se evitó para que llegara a los oídos de Clint.

Incluso lo había captado en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo más sobre la especie de los felinos, y otros animales.

Había querido evitar que el mayor se interesara más en ello. No quería que eso fuese arriesgado para sí mismo, además, ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que ese posible Leopardo se trataba de él? 

¿Acaso Clint sería igual que aquellos humanos avariciosos? Lo dudaba, iría en contra de lo que él había conocido, no sería capaz.

Aún así, trato de ser prevenido, y no delatarse en lo absoluto. 

Para su mala suerte, Barton se veía determinado en seguir leyendo sobre el tema, no importando que tan en ridículo estuviese dejándolo porque posiblemente ese rumor solo sea un mito que la gente sin que hacer nada de provecho se haya inventado así de la nada.

La paciencia se había agotado para Pietro, y entre tanto intento e intento, se hacía más notoria la sospecha de que… Algo afectaba en él en respecto al Leopardo.

Por el nerviosismo y el temor de que pudiese irsele alguna palabra que diera referencia su secreto, optó por alejarse y dejar el tema por la paz. 

Y desde ese momento, para su pesar, Pietro se abstuvo a acercarse al Omega mayor.

…..

Mantenerse alejado fue lo más difícil que pudo haber hecho. La resistencia era demasiado corta, y es que no servía de mucho que por temas escolares se viera obligado a tenerlo cerca.

Había regresado a solo dar su vista en él únicamente, pero lo peor fue eso; lo sentía, Clint esperaba más que aquellas observaciones, pero es que tampoco lo miraba con intenciones de hacer algo.

Lo estaba matando, quería a Barton para él, ¿Pero por qué demonios era así? Es que tampoco le había encontrado lógica para sentirse desfallecer solo porque quería a un simple humano que lo hizo encapricharse por su postura de hombre perfecto.

Incluso se pensó; había estado peligrando mucho su identidad real al estar tratando de tener su atención, queriendo haber tenido su celo con él, con el simple hecho de haber querido a Clint para él mismo, ya era demasiado riesgo de que supiera su verdadero ser, ¿Por qué fue tan imbécil? 

¿Cómo es que en poco tiempo se sintió tan necesitado de un Omega que bien ni siquiera era como él?

Habían sido tanto sus dudas que no tardó en querer consultarlo con su gemela, quien sin complicaciones, había respondido que se volviera a plantear lo que sentía por el humano, para verificar por sí mismo si el castaño realmente era alguien especial.

Y bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, no creía tan descabellado haber posado sus ojos en él; Clint Barton era el primer humano que le generaba calma, que no le indicaba nada malo, y el único que lo hizo confiar en saber sobre las cosas humanas, en creer que quizás… El mundo actual no podía ser tan malo.

¿Habría valido la pena de que supiera su secreto? Bien, sabía que Clint no era de los que le hacían a la cacería, pero tampoco sabía cuál sería su reacción, y si es que no se sentiría asqueado.

Ese siguió siendo su principal temor, ser rechazado, no ayudó mucho, y lo retuvo por un tiempo más.

Pero claro, luego de ver a Clint en un momento de peligro, eso se había ido por completo. 

Sus instintos exigieron presencia de dominación, y su furia crecía, por el simple hecho de que otro repelente alfa estaba por tomar al Omega que quería.

A su omega, su Clint.

¿Quién se había creído?

—¡Oye! 

La primera agresión fue empujarlo lejos del profesor, después evitó que se atreviera a volver a dar cercanía.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ese Omega es mío!

Eso no había sido para nada amistoso.

Los gritos de dolor por parte del robusto alfa fue lo siguiente que salió de su boca, luego de su segundo ataque; Pietro había tratado de permanecer en su lugar al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

De haber dejado salir más de lo debido sus instintos animales.

Por el lado bueno, había logrado ahuyentar al contrario, pero eso después dejó las consecuencias, sabiendo que Clint aún se encontraba presente, y logró mirarlo.

No se había molestado en refugiarlo en ayuda, inmediatamente fue el segundo en correr, tratando de que el omega no lo viera más, sintiéndose nervioso por el posible miedo que pudiese estar sintiendo.

Corrió, y corrió.

Llegando al bosque, terminó de transformarse en la "bestia albina", como todos le llamaban.

Había logrado llegar al punto intermedio del camino hacia las cataratas. No quería llegar a su hogar ahora, no quería dar más posible riesgo.

Para su sorpresa, los gritos de Clint llamándolo se lograron oír, a pesar de lo distanciado que estaba, pero pudo verificar que se encontraba dentro del bosque.

Su instinto alfa había parecido querer desobedecerlo, quería ver a ese viejo, saber lo que pasaba, el porqué se encontraba aquí.

Para cuando terminó rendido y querer enfrentar de una vez por todas su realidad, Clint había caído hasta golpearse con alguna roca que lo dejó caer sin conciencia. 

Con miedo a que le pasara algo, no pensó demasiado en llevarlo directo a su casa. Dónde una Wanda estupefacta y molesta los recibieron sin opción

….

Para cuando Barton logró despertar, no se hicieron esperar las cuestiones. 

Habían primero querer tratarlo para observar si el golpe no le causó algo más que una hinchazón, y también, darle de comer para recuperar fuerza.

Wanda no había tardado en dejarlos a solas, dándole a entender al platinado de que debía de decirle todo al mayor.

Para su sorpresa, y su pequeña vergüenza, lo primero que salió de sus labios fueron disculpas a lo que pasó con el cretino alfa, y también la revelación de aquellos sentimientos sin orden que produjo en su ser a causa de Clint Barton.

Y por supuesto, su origen; la verdadera forma de Pietro Maximoff.

Le había querido decir que no importaba si todo eso destruía su relación amistosa que han estado teniendo hasta ahora, pero las feromonas suaves del mayor que aparte de atraerlo, lo hicieron entender que había una posibilidad.

—Tú… Tú también me gustas Pietro.

Había llegado la correspondencia que tanto anhelaba. Su alfa no quedó atrás en emocionarse y sentirse dichoso; no era la primera vez que estaba sintiendo tanta vitalidad.

Pero ahora era mucho más especial.

Aquellas palabras fueron lo único que el omega había dicho, pero para Pietro fue suficiente, además de que no sintió ningún rechazo en cuanto estaba confesando todo ¡Incluso Clint estuvo mimado a su leopardo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarse!

No esperaron mucho para compartir su primer beso; Podía ser tan cursi, pero el híbrido pudo jurar que casi toda su persona revoloteaba de las tantas causas de sus sentimientos. 

Estaba feliz.

Por primera vez, desde la existencia de esta nueva etapa de su vida, era feliz. 

Tan feliz que no había vuelto a plantearse lo que sería de su vida, luego de la graduación...

0-0-0-0-0-0

En la actualidad era demasiado extraño que un alfa construyera un nido para pasar el celo, y más si era para uso propio, y no para el posible omega que pudiese pasar el apareamiento juntos.

Bueno, Pietro ya sabía que era extraño en todos los sentidos.

Había tomado –Prestado, para cualquiera que le preguntara– paja de algún establo cerca del bosque. Al haber tenido vergüenza suficiente para no tomar mucho, también se llevó cobijas de su casa, permitiéndose el lujo de dormir en algo cómodo.

De todas formas, seguía sintiéndose vacío.

Sabía que estaba en los momentos más fuertes de sus épocas, dónde en definitiva tenía la gran posibilidad de llegar a copular con algún animal para procrear cachorros, obviamente si este salía compatible; su necesidad sexual era más fuerte que en anteriores ocasiones. Era más doloroso en cuanto se resistía a ir en busca de algún omega, en reprimir cualquier instinto que su alfa proclamaba por dar.

Wanda le había dado los calmantes especiales –Supresores para los humanos– que habían conseguido para ellos en ese tipo de situaciones, pero claro, tratándose precisamente de la época más fértil de su vida, aquellos no funcionaban del todo, a lo mucho solo reducirían un 30% de su aroma, y 10% de su hambre de sexo, y no duraría por mucho.

Retiró la mayoría de su ropa; normalmente no vestía nada durante ese tiempo, pero optó por permanecer los pantalones, por más que su genital viril se sintiera sofocado.

Se recostó en el nido con lentitud, abrazando su cuerpo semidesnudo, esperando que por lo menos morfeo se apiade de él y lo reconforte en sus brazos para lo que resta del día.

No obstante, un olor conocido irrumpió cualquier signo de cansancio en el alfa. Incorporándose nuevamente, más no volteo la mirada. 

El olor se hizo más conocido.

—Mierda, ¿Que…? 

Sabía que alguien entró a la cueva; Se había intensificado el aroma, es dulce, combinado a humedad que se pudo deber a que ese alguien atravesó el agua que caía. Apostando a que su instinto no tardó en alterarse un poco, supo que podía tratarse…

—Pietro…

—No —El híbrido se negó a mirarlo. Estaba dándole la espalda— No deberías estar aquí, ¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Wanda me dijo, yo… —Oyó al otro tragar saliva— Quería hablar contigo…

Ante el tono endeble que sonó en el habla, Pietro no se contuvo a por lo menos, dirigir de reojo su vista azul hacia atrás.

Fue todo un reto no verlo completamente, porque al mirar la imagen de Clint aún cerca de la entrada a la cueva, parecía que el efecto del calmante ya se estaba agotando.

No podía seguir él ahí.

—Mejor lárgate. —Trató de oírse lo más firme posible, retirando bruscamente su mirada— No quiero verte, no ahora…

—Sé que estás resistiendo todo lo posible, pero… Pero ya estoy aquí. No podía quedarme tranquilo, tenía que verte…

—Pero yo no puedo, viejo. —Soltó un gruñido, si bien pudo ser una posible ofensa para el omega, pero no podía estar al tanto de lo que sienta, sino… Él mismo se debilitaba.

Abrazó sus piernas, y con eso, le dio a entender al mayor que no le dirigiría atención, por lo menos no por parte de su vista.

—B-Bueno, solo… Sólo escúchame… —Fue el turno de Clint en dar firmeza, luego de dar un suspiro fuerte— Quiero disculparme.

Pietro resoplo.

—Acepto tus disculpas, puedes irte.

Escuchó la posible bolsa que no percató que Barton tenía, y no pudo verificar más de que era, primero que nada, está fue lanzada hacia donde el alfa estaba.

—¡Que demonios!

—¡Si no vas a mirarme por lo menos ten la decencia de tomarte esto en serio Pietro Maximoff! Y cállate cuando estoy hablando.

Bien, la postura del profesor Barton había tomado presencia en ese momento.

En lo que era regañado, pudo saber que la bolsa contenía carne de conejo, así como tenía una cajita de los calmantes humanos.

Se contuvo una risa, si bien eso no haría efecto en él, pero lo que le causaba gracia era que demostraba que Clint seguía su costumbre de venir con las manos llenas.

Mordió su labio, realmente era tan dulce.

—Clint… 

Siguió sin verlo, ni siquiera dio movimiento alguno, eso fue una señal para el castaño de que siguiera hablando.

No noto que Barton se contenía las lágrimas.

—Siento que fui egoísta contigo… —Comenzó, no evitó que por lo menos su voz comenzará a temblar ante la carga emocional que estaba sintiendo— no me tomé la molestia de recordar que este mundo no te gusta, ni te gustará. Creo que al haber podido ser más consciente de eso, hubiera comprendido el porqué de tu querer en buscar tu camino con otro cambiaformas.

Una imprevista tranquilidad invadió su corazón, pero no es como se cuestionaba el porqué de esta; Luego de la discusión y las revelaciones de sus planes a futuro, Pietro sintió miedo, la angustia de que habría perdido lo más valioso que había obtenido en su vida. 

Ni siquiera con la decisión de Wanda se sintió tan perdido.

Simplemente no habría tenido tranquilidad con tener en mente de que el omega lo despreciaba, no importando la razón que tuviera, si era cierta o no. 

Con ello, sintió una pequeña fuerza de voluntad para poder estar más atento al castaño. Aprisionando sus instintos salvajes, que no vieran a Clint como el blanco preciso para su satisfacción.

—Creo que pudimos haber evitado todo un posible malentendido —Barton rió sin tanta intención de hacerlo— Sé que tú no querías lastimarme, ni que pudiese haber sido todo un juego para ti nuestra relación…

Había dicho casi las mismas palabras que le había encarado en su vez de la pelea; Pietro mordió su labio para no liberar un gesto frustrado por el detalle de que Clint haya creído en su momento eso.

—Tal vez… Yo no debí haberlo tomado tan en serio.

—… ¿D-De qué hablas?

Su curiosidad había crecido con esas últimas palabras del castaño, y tampoco es que estaba sintiéndose nervioso por suponer lo que quiso decir.

Por otro lado, Clint comenzaba tensarse, y eso no fue algo desapercibido para Pietro, porque lentamente sus orbes estaban saliendo del escondite de la oscuridad en aquella cueva.

Brillaban, como la primera vez.

—Que me ilusioné más de… de lo que acostumbro a hacerlo durante una relación, porque me enamoré de ti.

Barton sintió el cálido calor que se reunía en su cuerpo entero, un calor tan ligero que se sentía cómodo, pero la verdad era que también podía estar avergonzado, no era de hablar mucho de sus sentimientos.

Y precisamente por ese detalle es que las cosas se complicaron, así que fue motivación suficiente para no retractarse. Levantó la vista muy determinado, fijó sus ojos verdes hacia los azules deslumbrantes del híbrido.

—Pietro, te amo. Te amo más de lo que… Ni siquiera me atreví a imaginar, tú simplemente te atreviste a hacer cosas que me hicieron aferrarme más a ti. Me diste todo lo que no pedía, pero al fin de cuentas me gustaron, y… Y demasiado, como para ver qué valía la pena estar con un cambiaformas.

La verdad es que nunca se cuestionó la dificultad que lo podría llevar a una relación con alguien como Pietro, tal vez solo en el lado de que eran profesor-estudiante, y la posible diferencia de edad –Que Pietro aseguraba que sólo aparentaba–, pero nunca dudó con respecto al estado real del alfa, de que no era humano como los demás.

Eso no hizo amarlo menos.

—Tardé un poco en llegar a la conclusión de que el enamoramiento era lo que hacía que me doliera más, en que temiera en perder lo único que no planee tener en mi vida, pero que me gustaría permanecer. 

Clint se tomó tiempo para recargarse en una de las paredes rocosas, y cubrió medio rostro con una mano para no dar vista a su sonrojo.

—M-Mira, mi intención no es que cambies tus planes de vida. —Frunció su ceño— Lo que menos quiero es que hagas eso por la posible lástima que te estoy causando…

Pietro se molestó sin más ¿De verdad que Barton creía que eso es lo que sentía por él?

Si tanto había disfrutado lo que hizo por él, lo que se atrevió a dar para fortalecer su relación, ¿Por qué suponer que todo fue lástima?

¿Por qué Clint no podía ver que todo esto le dolía tanto como a él? 

—¿De verdad crees que me das lástima?

Había hecho tal pregunta con cierto tono ahogado, llamando la atención del omega que se liberó de su mano y volvió a mirar detenidamente al peliplateado.

Estuvo pocos segundos en silencio, no teniendo oportunidad de siquiera pensar en responderle o incluso reaccionar con un gesto. Pietro se levantó, y rápidamente acorraló más al humano en la pared de piedra.

—He hecho muchas cosas para llamar tu atención, viejo, y también para poder hacer más fuerte el noviazgo. Me lo tomé en serio, todo, ¿Crees que eso no fue suficiente para ser sincero de mis sentimientos?

Había una mezcla de dolor que quería ser retenido a ser expresado del todo; Clint ya no sabía si era por su celo, o porque toda esta situación también le afectaba a Pietro.

—Eres más tonto de lo que creí, anciano. Me haces sentir como un estúpido, como… como si realmente todo esto no fuera nada, que me fastidie todo lo que estamos pasando.

Poco a poco el semblante del peliplateado se suavizaba. Ahora había vulnerabilidad, se veía intranquilo; notaba que quería articular palabras para soltar, pero no se daban, y su boca solo quedaba entreabierta, mientras su mirada se iba dando hacia abajo.

Pero el omega no quería eso, no quería que Pietro se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, y menos si era por su culpa, por haber vuelto a interpretar de mal modo lo que para él significó sus conflictos y su separación.

Una de sus manos tocó el mentón con bello facial, sus dedos se masajearon a su vez que acariciaba dicha zona. Hizo que Maximoff levantará nuevamente su atención hacia el mayor, el cual su sonrojo volvía a estar presente, un poco más ligero. 

Disfrutó del aroma que lentamente el menor desprendía, era muy tenue, pero seguía siendo bastante atractivo.

No se dio cuenta que pudo ser a causa de su estado.

—Tus labios están tibios. —El dedo pulgar se había ido a dónde la parte dicha en la inferior, trazando la línea por debajo de esta— Pero… Tu cuerpo…

Pietro contuvo un suspiro. Su aroma estaba apareciendo nuevamente; el efecto del calmante estaba por llegar a su límite, y Clint ya estaba reaccionando a él. Quería retroceder, pero no se atrevió, no cuando el mayor comenzaba a coquetear descaradamente, y eso era algo demasiado tentativo.

—A veces, cada parte de mi cuerpo tarda en tomar una temperatura que concuerde. —Logró contestarle, a duras penas sin trabarse— Aún tengo tiempo de mantener mi cordura, antes de que me caliente por completo.

Pietro dió la primera reacción a la realidad con un leve apartado de la mano de Clint, tomando aquella, manteniéndola en la suya, pero este término entrelazandolas.

Su mano libre enganchó con todo y el resto del brazo alrededor del cuello del menor, impidiendo alguna otra acción que alejara al peliplateado de su cercanía.

—Clint…

Su protesta verbal murió en los labios contrarios.

Quiso resistirse, a lo mucho solo quiso dar un ritmo muy lento que pudiese darle tiempo de aflojar el agarre del mayor, sin embargo fue mucho más difícil cuando el mismo omega empezó a soltar pequeña feromonas.

Para Maximoff fue su perdición. 

Los besos se intensificaban; Clint estaba muy ansioso, y él no tardó en también comenzar a sentirse igual. Las manos sujetadas se deshicieron, y el mayor terminó por abrazar al peliplateado, mientras que este último volvía a apoyar sus manos en la pared. 

Era bastante obvio que estaba tentado a tocarlo, sujetarlo con más posesión. Su alfa en su interior estaba desesperado por querer dominar su cuerpo, y si por ese fuera, le haría el amor a Barton ahí mismo; Podía asegurar que ya no había ni el 1% de supresor.

Por muy en contra de sus propios deseos, logró cortar el beso.

—No hagas esto…

—Demonios niño, no es momento de ser moral —Se acercó a su cuello envuelto por sus brazos, dando pequeñas lamidas y besos— Solo piensa que al venir aquí, me abstuve a las posibles consecuencias.

Estaba por negarse, pero sintió que las manos del omega ahora iban hacia sus mejillas.

—Viejo…

—Follame, Pietro. —Casi suplicó, rozando sus labios con los del híbrido— Si… Si en verdad me amas, entonces no será un problema esto… 

Podría haberse molestado con eso que dijo, pero más que nada, fue porque había dado cierto efecto para perder un poco de su cordura.

No se permitió dar algún quejido posible, sus labios volvieron a ser devorados, esta vez con un poco más de hambre; su excitación ya estaba siendo mutuo. Clint fijó sus manos que permanecían en las mejillas del alfa, que lentamente se calentaban por la invasión de su celo en su cuerpo completo.

Ha decir verdad, no sabía porque temía por tocarlo. Obviamente le preocupaba su estado luego aparearse con el humano. Su fuerza no se mediría como en sus otros encuentros sexuales, y era peor ahora que estaba mucho más intenso el calor.

Pero bueno, si Clint no veía por su trasero, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo él?

Fuera de eso, quizás aún no estaba seguro que otra consecuencia traería que un cambiaforma y un humano tuviesen sexo; El embarazo no era una posibilidad, simplemente… 

—P-Pietro…

Ahí fue cuando el alfa se sintió lo más estúpido posible, porque pudo soportar a las feromonas, a los besos placenteros, y los toques. Pero oír su nombre en un jadeo endeble y necesitado fue lo que hizo que la última gota de su resistencia se fuera por un caño.

Fue el permiso indicado para que su instinto tomara parte de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se alejaron del área rocosa, fueron a la cintura par acercar mucho más sus cuerpos, ahora siendo él que tomara la iniciativa para dar otro beso mucho más salvaje, no permitiéndose detener para verificar si el omega se sentía bien con eso, después de todo él lo había causado.

Bueno fue para él en que no se había negado, Clint volvió a abrazarlo, está vez sus brazos no fueron las únicas extremidades que se aferraron al cuerpo más formado, una de sus piernas se enrolló alrededor de la cadera del alfa, buscando mucho más contacto.

Pietro fue haciendo lo mismo, optó por bajar sus manos hacia las nalgas del mayor, apretando cada una con toda intención de sacar más gemidos por parte de Barton, ahogados en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba poco a poco.

—El nido no está solo de adorno, viejo.

No tuvo que decirle dos veces; Clint se había dejado cargar, siendo ahora las dos piernas que completaba para apegarse a todo de Maximoff, por lo menos en lo que este lo llevaba a dicho sitio.

Recostándolo sin delicadeza, pero tampoco con brusquedad, aún mantenían las caderas aprisionadas, pero los brazos del omega quedaron fuera, y Pietro aprovecho un poco de su liberación para retirar la camisa que Clint llevaba puesto, así como sus demás ropas.

El mayor repitió la misma acción del otro, quitando cada rastro de tela que impidiera tacto alguno de piel con piel, fueron lanzadas casi lejos de ellos, no importaba donde, sus ojos no querían despegarse uno del otro.

Pietro entrelamió sus labios cuando Barton separó sus piernas, aún teniéndolas cerca, pero logró dar a la vista su entrada que comenzaba a lubricarse automáticamente.

No quería esperar más para entrar en él, pero para su sorpresa logró contenerse; En eso, sus labios volvieron a tocar los del omega, pero está vez descendieron a otras partes de su piel, desde su cuello, hombros, hasta detenerse a su pecho, apreciando los rosados pezones del mayor, no dejándose tentado, y comenzó a lamerlos y tocarlos.

—P-Pietro… Ah… —Se fastidio por la vergüenza que aún sentía en un rincón de su poca consciencia, pero no le costó en ignorarla gracias a la sensación agradable que le causaba el menor con solo tocarle en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Ser bendecido por sus manos que lo hacían delirar mucho más.

Por un lado, Pietro se separó por instinto al sentir como ambos penes rozaban. No quitó su atención del cuerpo de Barton, pero logró dar una mano hacia donde aquellos, tocando la parte íntima de su pareja para masajearla.

—¡A-Ah! N-No…

—Estás muy necesitado, deja que tu alfa se encargue…

Fue suficiente para mandar a la mierda un poco de su negación. Llegó a soltar más gemidos, entre altos y leves. Sus manos se fueron apoyando en los hombros pálidos del peliplateado, que de a pocos iba siendo rasguñado por la excitación que crecía en el cuerpo más esbelto del castaño. La piel nivea se iba enrojeciendo, pero menos pudo importarle al alfa, cuando cada vez se embriagaba de aquellas feromonas que iban mezclándose entre el aroma propio.

Se sintió dichoso al percibir al mayor un poco más relajado, vio como su cabeza se echaba para atrás ante la oleada del deleite que le causaba solo por la estimulación a su necesitado miembro. Eso quería, que su omega estuviera por bien servido.

Irrumpió sus movimientos ante las caderas del castaño que comenzaban a inquietarse, primero suponiendo que podría ser signo de que estaba cerca, y quería aumentar la velocidad. Para su sorpresa, una mano le tomó la suya, precisamente la que estaba masturbando.

—Quiero correrme… Contigo... —A Barton le costaba expresarse con palabras, pero tenía que ser directo— Por favor… A-Alfa… Lléname…

Los ojos verdes se cristalizan, dando más brillo al contorno de los mismos, sus mejillas estaban totalmente teñidas por un tono tan rojizo por el calor, así como sus labios medio agrietados por tanto beso, y entre los estremecimientos se iba dando más impaciencia.

Con eso tuvo para no dudar más. 

Se acomodo sin error alguno, su miembro ya caliente estaba tan ansioso como él. En el primer toque con su punta pudo reconocer la entrada bastante mojada, así que no esperó, ni fue temple, entró de una sola estocada, llevándose un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores de parte de Barton.

Este último no tardó en volver a abrazar la cintura del alfa con sus piernas, y fue más que un visto bueno para él en comenzar a moverse sin pena ni desasosiego, y al momento de eso, Clint sentía como la boca del menor no descansaba de besar y morder el resto de su desnudez. 

Pietro no tenía ninguna pizca de insatisfacción, de hecho, era mucho más de lo que había pensado, de lo que buscaba; El interior de Barton era exquisito, contrasta muy bien con su falo que se masajeaba entre las paredes calientes, era tan reconfortante.

Tan bueno para tratarse de un humano. 

No exageraba, incluso podía jurar que se sentía muchísimo mejor que con cualquier otro omega igual a él.

Era curioso, y lo tenía en dudas, sin embargo no quiso hacer caso a ese lado, no ahora, y no cuando las uñas del castaño fueron hacia su espalda, rasgando, y dejándole una sensación entre dolorosa y placentera.

—Pietro... Ah... ¡P-Pietro! ¡M-Más! —Por su parte, Clint estaba que se moría del goce. Estaba enloqueciendo por cada embestida fuerte; no sabía si sentirse entre el cielo o el infierno, porque la manera que Pietro golpeaba su próstata era tan irreal— Más fuerte, alfa … más...

Nunca imaginó que el que Clint lo llamara de tal modo lo iba a excitar tanto.

Sus gemidos fueron directo a su pene, la motivación crecía, y con ello llevó a más movimientos feroces, sacando lo último de lo que aún resguardaban de su fuerza.

Quería besarlo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Contemplarlo un poco más, como pedía por más, el cómo gritaba su nombre de manera obscena. 

Y es que con todo eso no pudo haberse imaginado el cuerpo en llamas y la complacencia más alta que nunca, haber tenido todo eso con cualquier otro omega.

Pero bueno, antes de eso, la verdad era que nunca más trato de hacerlo.

Clint era lo único que quería, era suficiente, no necesitaba más.

—Te amo… —Soltó en un gruñido. Su mandíbula se apretaba al querer decir más— Te amo a ti, Clint… Eres mío, mi omega, el único que quiero, y el que voy a tener en toda mi vida. 

—Piet… ¡Ah!

La mayor parte de su atención había estado centrada en el calor que el híbrido le brindaba, no obstante su corazón reaccionó mucho más con la dulce declaración que se atrevió a dar en medio de todo el ambiente sexual.

No hizo más que abrazarlo, no dejando de gemir, aún suplicando por más movimientos, que ya estaban siendo compartidos, pues sus propias caderas no se quedaron quietas y trató de concordar con los movimientos salvajes del alfa.

Poco a poco pasaban los minutos largos, el miembro de Pietro se hinchaba, con eso Clint supuso que estaba por terminar. Con una mano tomó el rostro del peliplateado, haciendo que se besaran un poco más.

—Correte dentro, alfa. Lléname de ti…

Los sentidos de Pietro estaban tan nublados que no se lo pensó nada; unas cuantas embestidas después, anudó dentro de Barton, obligando a que cada rastro de su semen quedara dentro. El omega se removió ante lo caliente que estaba, y lo grande que se había hecho, al grado que eso causó que también se corriera.

Antes de querer recostar su cabeza por detrás, la mano de Pietro lo impidió, al igual que unos dientes que se iban encajando en su mata aromática, con precisión.

Había sido demasiado que lo había hecho reaccionar un poco, pero tampoco es que haya dado algo para evitarlo, incluso terminó por ladear él mismo su cabeza para permitir más acceso al alfa.

Porque no era todo moralmente. Él quería pertenecer a Pietro.

—Clint…

Los labios del cambiaformas estaban cubiertos con pequeños rastros de sangre que al final retiró por su cuenta.

Se acercó a un beso más, y el humano no se lo negó. Así como también sus manos seguían tocando el cuerpo del otro, sin importar que el suyo estaba cubierto por su propia esencia.

Con lentitud, Pietro miró fijamente al mayor; el brillo que resaltaba sus orbes se había hecho más leve. Clint creyó que eso significaba que su celo había disminuido un poco.

Entre más contacto labial, Pietro se terminó recostando en su pecho.

—Nunca me iré… 

¿Clint había oído bien?

—¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?

Su omega se estaba emocionando sentimentalmente, pero su lado consciente aún estaba dudoso de lo que pudiese significar.

—Quiero decir… —Lo vió nuevamente— Que no me iré de tu lado. Mi… Mi futuro está contigo Clint, y no necesitó más.

Al no decir nada, Pietro lo beso una vez más, antes de volver a recostarse.

Sin embargo, Clint se había quedado intranquilo, sin saber si eso significaba algo bueno, o malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lograron leer hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sip, aquí vengo con algo diferente. No es EmiMike ni nada de YOI, pero también es de un fandom que… Estoy de vez en cuando, y de unas de las ships que me gustan (quitando que en su estética me recuerdan al EmiMike cofcof~)
> 
> Esto está principalmente dedicado a una amiga muy querida! (Se lo ando debiendo desde su cumpleaños que fue en Julio, sorry xD) espero que le haya gustado! :'D
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, solo que lo hayan disfrutado, y que esperen la segundo parte, quizás menos larga que está, quien sabe (?)
> 
> Nos leemos luego! 


End file.
